pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
King Warfang
King Warfang. Unbeaten. Legendary in his own right. Kicked both Malefor's and Spyro's ass. But god...he's old! Personality & Character TBA Skills & Abilities King Warfang may be old, but he's still the guardian of the solar flare element. You wouldn't want to mess with him. Backstory King Julius Warfang was already lord of Warfang long before the dark master Malefor was even born. Before his reign, he travelled, fought wars, performed heroic acts that will blaze on in history for many years to come. The king became most famous for his skillful use of the solar flare element. With this power, the element most closely related to the Pure Light element of the ancestors, Julius brought down even the strongest unreal fiends down, almost with ease. Most of his adventures and battles before the first dark war are unknown. The king himself doesn't speak about them anymore. The interest is long gone. Dark War I At the end of this war, King Warfang cornered Malefor with several other guardians of old. Together they managed to summon enough power to entrap Malefor in convexity. Dark War II Most of his actions during this war are unknown. The king was already preparing to hand the throne to the next king, as he had grown old by now. Nestor would be his succesor. Dark War III (idem Nova) A few days before the crowning ceremony, Nestor, his wife Lily and his son Argus were found dead. Multiple people were arrested, many were sentenced, but so far no one has claimed responsibility. The intentions had been clear, murder the succesors and prevent anyone from replacing king Warfang's throne. The king was sick. Sick with grief. All his family, his children, his wife...they were all gone. Dasiy dissapeared at young age, Amarillys married a dragon from a far-away-kingdom and had recently passed away, and now his last daughter, her husband and children were murdered. The tired king was sailing in sadness, incapable of leading his kingdom, withdrew into the debt of his castle, where he remained. The council sought for a replacement, which eventually led to Ember... However. One survived. They had missed Nestor's secondborn, Nova, still unhatched, hidden in one of the countless chambers of the royal castle. She lived. Nova was the only close family Julius Warfang had left. She's the reason the ancient dragon hasn't given up on life yet. even through all his endless sick and weak days, his age dragging him down day by day, the sight of his grandchild still brings a smile on his face. The lost royal was raised hidden from public view, out of the king's fear that the mercenaries would return and he would not be able to protect her. She even turned out to have to be a breather of the legendary element, solar flare. Nova is the only other solar flare dragon known next to the king. She was raised by the king's most loyal servants only. Taught about the respect and leadership a royal should know to be a king...or queen. This made her a thorn in princess Ember's eye. Another princess, closer related to the king than her? Luckily for her, Nova was but an infant by the time she had been crowned. Far too young to lead a massive kingdom in times of war. But as she grew older, the potential danger that could make the princess lose her power grew. Ember does not kill her own family. But she does manipulate them. She frequently strikes fear into king Warfang's heart. What danger Nova would face if she would become queen. She would be at constant risk. All the omnious warnings made Warfang decide against Nova following up the throne. She needed protection. She was too valuable to him. But Warfang doesn't want to lock up his grandchild either. More than anything he wants her to be happy. So Nova could still go wherever she wished. When she wished. After some professional training, Nova could leave the castle, under the condition that she would never use her element or last name at all cost. Nova could be free but nobody could know she is a royal. Bloody Dawn The clash of Bloody dawn is the latest time the king has been seen in action. He never even left the walls! During the infamous battle, one of the dark masters, Spyro, had broken through the forcefield and entered Warfang. Warfang confronted him, the two dragons having an elemental faceoff. Convexity vs Solar Flare. Warfang, being the more experienced of the two, managed to blast the Dark Master back through the half-opened Main gate, before he immediately collapsed not long after. At least he didn't die, unlike his flop of a grandson Incendicus. Post Bloody Dawn King Warfang has spent most of his time post Bloody Dawn in his castle's bowels, training his granddaughter Nova about how to harness her element and generally keeping well away from Ember in case she goes insane and attempts to kill him. Gallery Pl_the_dragon_king_by_xannador-d8uh1rq.jpg|Concept art Pure_lightking_julius_warfang_by_dragonoficeandfire-d9lu7v6.png|Reference Notes * The Warfang dam has his face on it. King Julius was the one who ordered for it to be build; * He K.O.'d spyro during Bloody Dawn; * He once broke all the windows in the council hall just by raising his voice. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Royal dragons